Te extraño
by Aya Amakusa
Summary: El dolor no deja a vivir a Kagome ya que sus pensamientos la remontan a la última vez que estuvo en la era fuedal - dejen Reviews-


Bueno es un song fic puede que llegue a ser un AU si lo continuó ... espero que les gusté ....  
  
¿se me olvida algo? piensa mucho rato  
  
Los pensamientos ( " " ) Los flash back ( -------- ) Los dialogos ( - ....- )  
  
¿algo más?  
  
¡Ahhh sí! Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen porque ... no soy japonesa y no tengo dinero! ... y esto no lo hago con fines de que me manden mucho mucho dinero aunque si quieren les dejo mi email .. ¡NO! .... solo lo hago por divertirme y divertir!  
  
A otra cosa tampoco me pertenece la canción Te extraño que es de Ricky Martin y de quien la compuso ...¡No mía!  
  
Te extraño  
  
Kagome llevaba una mirada triste y sus pasos parecían no tener rumbo fijo, las personas a su alrededor en aquel parque irradiaban alegría y ella desentonaba en medio de aquella estampa. Se paró en seco y unas cuantas lagrimas se estrellaron con furia en la grama, Kagome se arrodilló y saco de su bolso la única fotografía que tenía de un pasado muy lejano.  
  
Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
  
desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
  
que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento  
  
Presionó la fotografía contra su pecho y más lagrimas salieron de sus critalinos ojos, el dolor parecía hundirla, así duro la chica por largo rato, para ella el tiempo se detuvo lo único que existía era ella y su pena.  
  
Se levantó del suelo y decidió sentarse en unos de los bancos más alejados en el parque y sus recuerdos la hicieron volar a un remoto lugar en una era feudal .....  
  
--------------  
  
Inuyasha corría velozmente con Kagome cargada en su espalda, mientras Sango,Miroku y Shippo estaban encima de kirara algo les hacía avanzar más que nunca.  
  
-Inuyasha es un pedazo bastante grande por no decir que es la perla completa - comento Kagome sintiendo los fragmentos de la perla .  
  
-Puedo oler el desagradeble olor a Naraku aaaaarrgggh, ese maldito está cerca - comunico Inuyasha furioso.  
  
Llegaron a las afueras de un castillo muy imponente.  
  
- Puedo sentir los fragmentos, estan allí dentro - señalo Kagome al castillo.  
  
Cuando Inuyasha trato de pasar una fuerza lo expulso lejos.  
  
-Tiene una barrera, algo debil - articulo Miroku observando la barrera- creo que si uso mis poderes de monje lo podrán solucionar.  
  
Cuando Miroku estaba a punto de usar sus poderes el cielo se pintó de un color gris que indicaba que algo estaba por pasar.  
  
- El sakai esta aku eso no es nada bueno- razonó Sango tomando su hiraikotsu y poniendose en posicíon de pelea.  
  
- Yo tengo un mush no shirase - comunicó una preocupada Kagome  
  
-Haga lo que haga la araña asquerosa de Naraku, nosotros tendremos esa perla en nuestas manos ... - dijo un confiado Inuyasha.  
  
De el cielo salieron miles de arañas que iban directo hacia donde se encontraban el grupo de Inuyasha. Inuyasha inmediatamente sacó su espada Tetsaiga y de un swing mató a las arañas pero lo que nadie se imaginó era que se multiplicaran la cara de Inuyasha reflejó furia, Sango envió su hiraikotsu con mucha fuerza y destruyó bastante más pero estas seguían multiplicandose. Miroku estuvo a punto de abrir su hoyo negro pero Sango le impidió hacer aquel movimiento con una sola palabra.  
  
- Ni lo intentes -  
  
- Miroku mejor trate de romper la barrera - propuso Kagome  
  
Miroku asintió y garantizo su éxito mientras Kagome solo miraba los dos lados de la moneda con Shippo en su hombro, podía ver como un Inuyasha y Sango peleaban ardientemente con las arañas que ahora también parecían crecer y de otro lado estaba Miroku tratando con todas sus fuerzas espirituales romper con la barrera que no les daba acceso. Entonces Kagome pudo divisar a un "hombre" que tenía un tarro y de este donde salían las arañas.  
  
- ¡Inuyasha esta en medio del arbol caído, él las manipula!- explicó Kagome con mucha fiereza pero pudo ver que Inuyasha no las escuchaba así que le pidió a Shippo que se bajara de ella y tomo el arco y la flecha y apunto al "hombre" que estaba manipulando a las arañas y su golpe fue certero ya que con la destrucción de el servidor de Naraku desaparecieron ya para ese entonces las gigantes arañas.  
  
-¡Ya! - gritó Miruko acababa de romper la barrera.  
  
Todos entraron a el castillo y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a un Naraku peliando con un demonio serpiente que tenía un fragmento de la perla en pecho, este le tiraba veneno a Naraku quien se defendía velozmente y cuando el demonio serpiente se dio cuenta de la presencia de el grupo rapidamente tiró veneno de sus manos y su boca.  
  
- ¡Alejense es doku! - gritó Inuyasha haciendose a un lado junto con Kagome y Shippo.  
  
- Bienvenido Inuyasha, siempre imagine que querrías estar en el momento que me convirtiera en un completo demonio -dijo con sorna Naraku.  
  
-¡arrrrrrggggghh Urusai Naraku! te aplastare como lo que eres una harapienta araña...- dijo Inuyasha muy llevado por la venganza.  
  
Naraku trino los dedos y Kagura apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termino con el demonio que Naraku estaba peleando por el fragmento de la perla, el pequeño fragmento salió volando y Kagome lo tomó, Kagura ya iba a darle una lección cuando Sango y Miroku se interpusieron.  
  
- ¡Alejate Kagura yo me encargaré de todo! - Kagura hizo exactamente lo que este le mandó.  
  
-¿Viniste a vengarte Inuyasha? - pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro Naraku - No me digas que todavía te duele que haya hecho interesante tu relación con kikyo o te duele más que la haya vuelto a mandar al mundo de los muertos hace poco - sonrió aun más Naraku.  
  
- Si, vine a vengarme por haber intervenido en mi relación con Kikyo pero también por no dejar que tuviera un descanzo en paz - dijo Inuyasha con mucho odio.  
  
Y lo que se vino después fueron muchos demonios y una pelea a muerte entre Inuyasha y Naraku mientras que Miroku y Sango peleaban contra los demonios para que no se le acercaran a Inuyasha. Kagome solo observa aferrada al fragmento que tenía en la mano en un segundo se pudo dar cuenta como con un golpe Inuyasha le sacó la perla de las manos y esta rodaba por el suelo, Kagome corrió a toda velocidad por medio de la Sensou a su alrededor y sintió como algo la raspó en la espalda y en la cara pero pudo recoger la perla del suelo y corrió hacia el lugar en el que estaba.  
  
Segundo después pudo divisar a una cansada Sango y a Miroku mirandose la mano donde tenía el hoyo negro parecía aterrado y después pudo ver como Inuyasha caía al suelo y Naraku iba directo hacia ella. Kagome decidió poner el último fragmento que faltaba en la perla y cuando lo puso un aura de color rosado salió de ella y lo posterior que vio fue una gran burbuja del mismo color, la cara de Naraku reflejando el dolor a un Miroku en el suelo mirando su mano de donde salían destellos azules, tratando de alejar a Sango que tenía una mirada horrorizada y a Inuyasha con la Tetsaiga tratando de llegar a donde se encontraba Naraku para atacar.  
  
----------------  
  
- ... y después estaba en mi cama acostada ...... - dijo pensativa Kagome - No pude decirles ni adiós ...  
  
Kagome caminó hacia su hogar cuando llego fue directamente a su cuarto, se tumbó en su cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos.  
  
Por ti, por ti, por ti,  
  
he dejado todo sin mirar atras  
  
aposte la vida y me deje ganar  
  
" Siempre estuve a tu lado Inuyasha, nunca tuve miedo cuando estaba contigo a veces primero eras tú antes que nada en el mundo deje muchas veces de lado mis estudios por ayudarte por estar allí contigo y no te lo reprocho, pero jamás pense que llegaría el día de encontrar el último fragmento y que ese día te dejaría de ver, no era el final que yo me había imaginado."  
  
Te extraño,  
  
porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...  
  
"Te extraño tanto Inuysha.... a todos... pero contigo me une un lazo diferente que con los demás porque yo te amaba ..¿amaba? Ja! .. te amo todavía porque aunque trate de borrar tu recuerdo, no puedo y se ma hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que me doy cuenta que mis pensamientos estan de nuevo nevegando en ti. Es tan dificil tratar de olvidarte y cuando creo que lo consigo me doy cuenta que lo único que hago es mentirme a mi misma."  
  
Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusion  
  
en cada resquicio de mi corazon  
  
como hacerte a un lado  
  
de mis pensamientos  
  
" A un año de estos sucesos no puedo de dejar de darles vueltas a los recuerdos no encuentro la solución de alejar de mi todo lo que viví en aquel entonces, todos los días recuerdo la sencación de llegar al Sengoku y verlos a todos listo para emprender un nuevo camino. Verte a ti desesperado por que llegara, molestandome por ello y sobre todo ver lo sobreprotector que podías ser."  
  
He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
  
y si lo pidieras mas podria dar  
  
es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado  
  
" Mis días son tan oscuros, la soledad me consume y ya no soy la misma Kagome que todos conocían, ya no es lo mismo sonreir si no estas Inuyasha, yo deseaba tanto un beso aunque fuera de despedida, no que se me fuera arrancado ese adios soñado, con un beso yo me hubiera conformado y mi recuerdo siempre sería feliz. Pero siempre que me remonto a ese última vez un pensamiento me atormenta no se que pasó después, no se si con el aura también te destruí a ti y a Shippo y eso es una de las cosas que más me duele, que quizá hasta daño les hice y eso no me lo podría perdonar"  
  
Unas lagrimas rebeldes recorrieron el rostro de Kagome. Decidió levantarse y tomo un pañuelo con que secarselas y se sentó frente al espejo y se vio, se veía cansada, se veía como alguien que llevaba un dolor a cuestas.  
  
Me enseñaste el limite de la pasion  
  
y no me enseñaste a decir adios  
  
he aprendido ahora que te has marchado  
  
- Fue de el primer hombre que me enamoré y no me importó que amara a otra allí estaba yo por si el necesitaba algo, yo quería su felicidad aunque fuera con ella pero tampoco la consiguió y me acostumbre tanto a estar a su lado a su genio temperamental, a su compañía y a su amistad. - dijo Kagome con un supiro contenido - pero él ya no volverá.  
  
Te extraño,  
  
porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...  
  
Kagome se puso su pillama movió algunos libros de la universidad de su mesa de noche y los guardó en su mochila, después acomodó las colchas para dormirse en su cama, se acosto, apagó a la luz de su lampara y dijo al viento  
  
- Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo......-  
  
Hola!   
  
Hasta aqui el fic .... bueno como deben de saber no habla de hacerles daño ni a Sango ni a Miroku porque obvio ellos son humanos y no saldrían lastimados.  
  
Me gustó mucho como quedo porque me imagino que así tal vez podría sentirse Kagome si su estancia en el sengoku fuera arrebatada sin llegar a decir adiós.  
  
vocabulario:  
  
Aku = oscuro  
  
Mush no shirase = mal sentimiento (mal presentimiento)  
  
Sensou = guerra  
  
Urusai= callate  
  
doku= veneno  
  
sakai = cielo  
  
Ahora si les gustó podrían ser muy amables de dejarme un review y me haran muy feliz!  
  
Gracias! 


End file.
